


[SOLO] Betrayal of the Highest Order

by BeesKneesandNoodles



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKneesandNoodles/pseuds/BeesKneesandNoodles
Summary: -SOLO FOR @OraculumNunz-Cornelia makes her last-ditch effort to warn Ozpin's faction of Salem's plans for Vaccuo.It doesn't work.
Kudos: 2





	[SOLO] Betrayal of the Highest Order

Cornelia had done many things wrong.

She had abandoned her team, hurt her loved ones, and committed unspeakable acts in the name of Salem.

She had one chance to atone for those.

One. Chance.

This was her last-ditch effort to appease her mind. And she had to do it right. 

Her hands shook while she wrote out every piece of information she could recall about Salem’s plans for what was next. Everything she had been told, every bit of how she and her teammates would fit into that plan. 

A nervous swallow.

_ Click. _

**_Your message was sent!_ **

Yeah, no. Cornelia read that as  **_You just told the enemy your master’s plans and will probably be caught!_ **

She shut her laptop. The dark walls of Evernight felt like a prison.

When Salem reformed, she would reform here.

Then Cornelia would face her actions.

Cornelia walked slowly out, to face another day.

**-**

Two days. That was all it had taken. Two days for Salem to pull herself together and learn of Cornelia’s actions.

Corsen dragged her from her bed in the early hours of the morning, dumping her on the floor in front of Salem like a piece of garbage.

Cornelia looked around, her blue eyes taking in the sights of her teammates standing around.

She turned to Salem.

“Cornelia Alison Jabberwokky. Mage of our Grace, Salem. You stand trial for your treason against our queen.”

Corsen’s voice was low and monotone like she wasn’t really there. She moved to stand to the right of Salem, staring down at her blankly. 

“You are accused of the crime of treason by way of sending our plans to the enemy’s side. How do you plead?”

Cornelia thought for a moment. Looked around at everyone.

“...Guilty.”

Salem nodded. “If you are hoping for a lighter punishment by pleading guilty, you are wrong. I sentence you to trial by fire.”

“By… fire?”

Salem raised a hand.

_ No. no. no. no. no. _

**Ba-dum.**

Pain blossomed in her chest. 

**Ba-dum.**

The feeling of Grimm material like molasses flowing through her veins.

**Ba-dum.**

It began pouring from her nose, her mouth, her eyes, her ears. Everywhere. A guttural scream.

**Ba-dum.**

Her heart felt like it was about to explode from pain.

**Ba-dum.**

A final burst of Grimm material, via her throwing it up.

**Ba-dum.**

Her mind felt fuzzy.

“Hm. You lived. Stubborn little thing. Corsen, take the girl to wherever Bai commands. You are to tend to her until she is well, then… well, I have plans for her.”

**_Boom._ **

She fainted.


End file.
